A summoning at 'All-hallows-eve'
by Lalenja
Summary: Since documented history there always have been special days or places in the world of mythic powers ...


Hi, this is my first Halloween Special, let me know what you think in your comments and if you enjoyed it.

* * *

First off, I've written the story as an homage to " Whispering Darkness" Story: All Hallows' Eve - New York. - I love your story and I could not stop myself to write one for the Danny Phantom universe.

If you don't know the story, go and read it!

Next, please note this is not in any relation to my story "The Clean-up".

* * *

As always I feel the need to point out, that English is not my first language, I apologize therefore for any misspelling for grammatical error. (My Beta reader was also otherwise occupied, and this is therefore self-betaed)

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Marvel or Danny Phantom.

* * *

Since documented history there always have been special days or places in the world of mythic powers, that made those sensible to the supernatural more aware of the thin veil separating the world of the living and the in-between.

Over time those special days became more and more integrated in the busy live of the modern society. Their peculiarity forgotten or eradicated by the conqueror throughout history. However the knowledge, was never truly obliterated from the mind of the shadows and what was lurking in them.

Therefore it wasn't a surprise to find one of those in the known, kneeling and chanting in a strange circle made from many ominous items and liquids, calling on powers from beyond the mortal realms, on 'All-hallows-eve' or Halloween translated into the modern society.

The location however was neither particular occult nor wise and bound the get the attention on the resident heroes. Then again this had been part of the plan all along.

First one on the scene was Tony Stark, his Iron Man suit allowed him to avoid even the worst traffic in New York. Closely followed by Thor, who thanks to his hammer, too made the short distance between the newly named Avengers Tower and Central Park in record time, by flying.

The others may had to use more convenient means to travel, but still arrived in time to hear this week's maniac finishing his chanting.

In his first try to interrupt the kneeling guy, Tony fired a short blast of energy from his hand repulsor at the strangely dressed figure in the middle of the circle. However, before the attack gotten to its target it was stopped by a glistering energy barrier.

"Okay, Mr. Manic here is not fully incompetent." He quipped into his helmet, sharing the new detail over coms with his teammates.

Mjolnir too rebounded from the barrier, when the tall Asgardian had landed. "His wards are strong, can't say if I could break through them." He confessed to his friends.

"Any idea on of what Mr. Nut-job is summoning?" asked Natasha, two throwing knifes in hand closing the last few meter of distance, arriving with the rest of the team at the scene.

"Jarvis, scan the symbols. See if you find any hints online." "Right away Sir."

"You think he will find…" questioned Barton, only to be interrupted by a smug sounding AI "Sir, while I was unable to translate all symbols and words the person has used. I could identify some Sanskrit used."

The others couldn't see his shit eating grin, but they all overheard it in inventors reply "Well then, let's hear them."

"Narak Aya – NizAta – amaraAj – irin, in English translated this…"

"By Odin, he is summoning Pariah Dark, we have to stop him this instant!" shouted Thor.

"What?" "Who?" came from the others, but they were drowned out by the overwhelming thunder in the sky.

When the ear-splitting sound finally ebbed down to a normal level, the first thing they could hear again, was hysteric maniac laughter, followed by a screeching voice taunting them "To late…" more laughter, "He is on the way." The man pointed at the centre of a second circle, much bigger than his own, right next to him. Where a green mist had started to form.

"Okay Thor, who or what is this Pariah Dark?" demanded Steve to know, always the leader.

"A Draugr, an undead creature. You would call it a Daemon or ghost and Pariah Dark," Thor's eyes darkened, "He is the worst of them all, their king."

"That's right," The maniac rose from his kneeling position "With Pariah at my command you will perish," his voice cracked, screeching insanely "You ALL will perish!"

"Fool, you don't know what evil you have summon." Thor raised his hammer and attacked the barrier between them, futilely.

The mist whirled and curled like a confined storm within a jar, eerie green and purple light flashing within. After a long minute it intensified, became more solid and a vague outline of a person appeared.

"The undefeated King, will deal with you," more maniac laughter, "and after that, with anyone that dares to defy my rule." The crazy glistening in his eyes.

"And I though Loki was nuts…" mumbled Tony into his helmet, not leaving the circle out of his view he asked "Okay Cap. Your call?"

Going through all battle tactics in his mind, Steve formed a rough plan to fight this unknown adversity. With force alone they could not pass the barrier, similar as with the Tesseract. So he would first order Natasha to take out the guy with the horrible fashion sense. "Nat…" he was interrupted by a loud cough.

Knee-high boots, made from darkened metal, passing through the think green smoke first. Stepping down from an invisible pedestal. The metals layered in such a way, to protect and still giving the wearer the maximum of movability. Legs, clad in an unknown but robust looking leather, followed showing of a pair of firm thighs.

More blackened metal guarding the hips on each side, in harsh contrast to the white shirt, peeking out in the middle, covering the modesty of the person. A thick belt, made from the same metal as the rest circled the lower midsection, holding the two hip protector.

The torso covered in the formfitting material, black as night and light absorbed, stretched over a well deformed chest. Parted only by a leader holster, coming over the left shoulder to the right side, holding a full metal gauntlet in place. Layer over layer, from the shoulder down to the fingertips enclosed in the dark metal.

Opposite to the right, the left arm was covered in the same leather like material as chest and legs, only the glove, which reached up to elbow was starch white, a single green ring on the middle finger.

Waving the white gloved hand to disperse the still clinging green smoke around its head, revealed a mop of starch white hair and unworldly green eyes in a young looking face.

Fully materialised, the 'What-Ever-Summoned-Entity' stood now at the centre of the circle.

Steve didn't know what exactly he had expected, considering Thor's outburst, it was definitely not the sight of a teenager dress up as a midlevel knight in some sort of a Halloween costume. From the reaction of 'Mr Nut-Job', neither had he.

"Wha … you are not Pariah Dark!"

The teen, turned his green eyes towards the speaker. Shaking his head "Nope," cough "and you are lucky I aren't"

His accent, obviously American only added to the strange situation, Steve glancing to the side, he wasn't the only one. Clint just shrugged at him, the same confusion mirrored on his face.

"Never mind, you will have to do then." Continued 'Mr. Nut-Job'

The teen raised dramatically his eyebrow, tilting his head to the side, looking insulted.

"I've summoned you with my powers and therefore you are bound to my command. So hear my first order: Kill the Avengers!" the man pointed at Steve and the others, falling into a crazy fit of laughing again.

Everyone tensed ready for any kind of attack, because as normal the teenager might looked, it was clear he was everything but. Though, he didn't looked like those Zombies, Tony had shown him in the movies. The teen was pale, true, but didn't looked undead or see-through either, like those ghosts from that 'Ghostbusters' movie he was forced to watch only yesterday. The only thing indicating that he wasn't really just a normal teen, would be the slight glow surrounding him and those toxic green eyes that were right that moment focused at them.

"Yeah," he drawled, "I don't think so." Replied the teen after a tense few seconds.

The maniac laugh stopped and the man turned towards the centre again. "What?" he spluttered "You…" his head became an angry shade of crimson, "You refuse …" a growl, rival to one of the Hulk's came from the man "I AM you MASTER and you WILL OBEY!" he moved his hands and the symbols on the ground started to glow. The barrier, that stopped previously Tony's and Thor's attack, became visible emitting a sickening blood red colour.

Narrowed green orbs flashed dangerously at the other male in the circle and Steve was no longer sure of the age of the summoned teen, those eyes hold wisdom and pain in them far-beyond of his appearance.

With an annoyed huff, the glare vanished "Listen Fruit loop," Tony snickered, "If you think," the young man made a step forward, but was stopped by another barrier, this one green. In a blink of an eye he became suddenly see-through and pass the obstacle without delay and then continued as if nothing had happened. "That summoning Pariah Dark to your world, to fulfill your megalomaniac tendency," he stopped directly in front of the man, who was staring at teen with a wide open mouth. "Was a good idea," Underlining his words he poked the man with his fingers against the chest, "You are in serious need for help!"

"Amen!" remarked Tony.

The stern mask disappeared in a flash, old eyes gleamed with mischief and previous toxic green suddenly changed to arctic blue. A snowball somehow appeared in the teen's hand and was slushed over the man's face with a quipped: "You need to chill, dude."

"Ha good one," laughed Tony again, but the other secretly snickered at the joke, too.

However the humiliation didn't sit well with Mr. Nut-Job. From the folds of his robe, he pulled out a wicked looking dagger. The blade glowing an animosity red and orated with wicked symbols all over it.

Before Steve, or anyone else could even shout out a warning, the expression form the young man turned grim, he pressed a flat hand to the chest of the other and Mr. Nut-Job crumbled without any sights of injury to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" yelled Thor, the knuckles on his hand turning white with the force he hold onto Mjolnir.

"Huh?" the 'teen' turned, as if he only now noticed the explosive tension in the air.

"Did you kill him?" snapped Natasha, her voice cold and sharp, she to hold her weapon ready to strike.

Green eyes wandered to the female assassin, shaking his head in negative, "Forced his body into hibernation."

"What?" the young man looked at Clint, who asked. "He is sleeping. Thought, it would make your work easier to take him into custody, if he wasn't screaming murder." He shrugged one sided, threw a quick glance down at the man next to his feet. "He will wake up in a day, or two."

"So, he isn't dead?" Steve had to know.

"No, I don't kill. If it can be avoided." He stated his tone annoyed but firm, rolling his eyes slightly.

"You are a Draugr!"

"And you an Asgardian." Green eyes glared at the Son of Odin. "Now that's cleared up, let's see where I am." The teen looked around, taking his surrounding while ignoring Steve and the others, for the moment. Apparently not caring one iota that they were armed and ready to fight.

"Whatever you are planning Draugr, we won't let you terrorise the human of this world." Shouted Thor, thunder growling in the back underlining his thread.

"Good, wasn't planning on doing this anyway."

More storm clouds turned into a swirling mess on the sky above. The humans present could feel the rising pressure in the air.

The Draugr, of whatever it… he was, turned again, displaying his back to them without care. Steve could not say, if it… he, did that because he didn't take them seriously or out of stupidity.

A small almost inaudible noise from Tony's suit and the faceplate moved out of the way, letting them hear the billionaire's voice clearly. "Calm down, Point Break. He hasn't done anything … yet."

"You don't understand, Man of Iron. Draugr are death, and that is the only thing they know. **IT** may not be Pariah, but one alone is dangerously enough that, if not stopped **IT** will lay waist to this world."

"And all Asgardian are brute warriors that can't stand peace and therefore will always search war." Came the snarky reply from the teen. "Start thinking outside your box Son of Odin." He threw a hard glance at the bulky blonde. "Since you and your people have last seen and encountered a Draugr it has been over 1000 years. Things have changed."

Tony nodded "Thor listen to, uh … what was your name again?" the eccentric billionaire and part time hero turned to their visitor. "You may call me Danny." "Huh, a rather ordinary name, for whatever you are."

"Tony," warned Steve quietly, knowing his words would be ignored anyway, he still felt the need to get this out, "Do not antagonise someone you don't know."

The newly named Danny, just laughed, "Don't worry there is much more necessary to rile me up."

Tony grinned towards their leader, gloating that he was able to bring the tension down.

Once Danny's genuine amusement had quiet down, he once again shrugged one sided and looked at Thor: "Anyway, as interesting as everything has be, I have to go back."

"Wait," shouted Nat her knifes back in their sheaths, at least for the moment. "Could you answer a few question first?" always collecting information.

"Sure," the boy replied, "but not for long, my guests are waiting."

Guests? The Steve shared a confused look with Nat, who looked just as puzzled as him.

Tony, who got the first question out: "Any idea, why you appeared when this guy," he pointed at 'Mr. Nut-Job' "was summoning this Pariah fellow?"

"Beats me, but let me check." Danny said, suddenly rising from the ground and hovering four meters over the ground. Without any visible aid helping him to stay afloat. His eyes raked over the ground and the markings surrounding him and after a quite minute, he spoke "Ah, I see." He levitated back to the ground.

"And?" asked Tony inpatient, just a little bit envious of the display to fly.

"Your Froot-Loop here," he nodded at the man lying unconscious on the ground. "Used Sanskrit for his summoning. While it is a powerful language and good for a summoning, he should have used a different one, if he wanted to accomplish his plans."

"So what?" prodded Tony, "That's it? He made a spelling mistake or what?"

The teen chuckled, "No, there is just no work in Sanskrit for 'Pariah'. Instead he used his title, rather than a different, more complicated language."

"Then why did you popped up?" quipped Clint. "And not this Pariah dude?"

Toxic green eyes honed in on the archer "NizAta, amaraAj, roughly translated to English means 'Daemon' or 'Ghost' and 'King' Pariah's former title."

"Former?" choked Thor out, shock draining the anger from his body. "You … you are … but how?" stammered Thor finally.

Danny, the teen and apparent Ghost King shrugged, his eyes turned hard, obviously remembering something from the past "Pariah started the fight, and I ended … it. Nothing more." The double meaning not getting lost for the five heroes.

He let his words sink in for a moment, then turned once more on the spot, orienting himself. "Now that this could be cleared up. I have to go, my guest are expecting me and it's really impolite to be late to his own Halloween party." With a simple wave of this hand a portal formed right next to him. It's inside a swirling mess of green, black and purple.

"Wait," shouted Nat and Tony in chorus. The two shared a look, silently discussing who would speak for them. With one final glare, the red haired assassin won. Danny who had waited patiently looked from on to the other, until Black Widow spoke up "We have more questions, would you...?"

The teenage ghost king, shook his head "I'm sorry, not now." He tilted his head, looking pensive "Tell you what, how about I come and visit you and your friends in a week's time, or two?"

Nat checked with Steve, who nodded and took over to ask "How do we," he could not believe he was asking that, "Summon you?"

The boy – Danny laughed "That won't be necessary. As you can see," he waved at the portal before him, "traveling to Earth is not a problem for me. Just let me know where to find you."

Their appointed leader and war veteran looked at Tony "Uh," it would be better if they didn't involve SHIELD at first, however he could not just invite whatever the teen now was into Tony's house. And he apparently didn't had to.

The playboy genius smiled "My tower should sufficives. Huge skyscraper, in this direction," Tony pointed north, "With an 'A' on the side. Can't miss it."

Danny nodded in agreement "Very well, I will see you then, ta-ta." And stepped into the swirling portal, disappearing instantly.

The gathered heroes looked at each other waiting for someone to summarize the insanity of the events. Minutes ticked by until, "Nice fellow," quipped Tony a wide grin on his lips. "Now," he clapped his hands together "Who is up for Ghostbusters II?"


End file.
